Hide and Seek
by LawliPop
Summary: She had to see Him before He got away. She had to see His face one last time. She needed to tell Him what exactly her feelings towards Him were. [Anzu x ?]


A/N: Welcome to my one-shot with a surprise pairing. I've never done anything like this before (the writing style), so it might be a bit confusing. Just know there is a difference between: Him and him/_him_. They are two separate people, okay. Just keep that in mind! Please R&R!

_

* * *

_

Hide and Seek

"I now present you with Domino High's class of 2005!"

The students cheered loudly, throwing their caps into the air. Everything was a blur; friends hugging each other, couples giving congratulatory kisses, and parents shedding tears for their children who had officially grown up. Outside was a raging storm, but the commotion inside of the gymnasium blocked out the obtrusive thunder.

Anzu was sandwiched between Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda, trapped between their arms. She felt as if the air was being pulled away from her. All she could see was His face. And she could see that He was leaving... and that He would be gone forever if no one stopped Him.

Tearing herself away from her friends, the brown-haired girl ran from the stage which the graduates had been seated during the ceremony. She heard everyone shouting her name, but His voice was the only thing in her mind.

"_I'm leaving after the ceremony. I'll understand if you don't want to see me off."_

Anzu pushed open the heavy doors of the gym and raced outside. Looking in both directions, she frowned when she didn't see Him anywhere. Was it possible that He could have already gotten to His car and left? Was He that anxious to get away from her? She frowned. Well, He wasn't going to leave that easily. She had to see Him before He got away. She had to... She had to see His face one last time. She _needed_ to. She didn't want it to end this way between them; without getting a last goodbye. With Him thinking that she hated Him.

He needed to know how far from the truth that was. She needed to tell Him – to tell Him what exactly her feelings towards Him were.

Not knowing what else to do, she ran into the street, not caring if her clothes got wet. It was just a graduation gown; it would never be worn again. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now, except getting to Him. No matter what, she needed to find Him.

Despite the weather, there were still many cars on the road. Squinting to block the rain from her eyes, Anzu raised her arm in the air to hail a taxi. A few moments later a yellow car pulled up to the curb and she jumped inside.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked; turning in his seat to get a better view of her.

Anzu put her seatbelt on. "Domino museum," she told him. "And hurry."

The driver nodded and turned back around, switching the car into drive and merging back into the night traffic.

_He was shivering, she could tell. The rain falling around them was cold, and felt like cutting blades as it poured down upon them from above. Anzu gulped, looking Him over. The clean white shirt He had been wearing was now completely see-through, allowing her to view the pale, flawless skin underneath. His khaki pants, as well, were soaked and clinging to His lightly muscled legs. _

_The time for admiring Him soon came to an end as He freed one of His hands from Anzu's grasp and slammed it into the wall behind her, efficiently trapping her in place. As much as she struggled, she couldn't break free from Him. He was stronger than her; she knew that. He knew it, too._

_Anzu looked up into His eyes, those eyes that she loved more than anything in the world. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She just couldn't grasp the realization of what was happening. She just didn't understand. _

_He was her friend...why was He doing this to her? _

_A soft cry escaped her lips when He lowered His face so that it was level with hers and gently ran his tongue across the smooth skin of her cheek, licking away the salty tears that were flowing like rivers from her glossy azure eyes._

"_Do not cry..." He whispered in her ear; the sentence meant to be a demand, not words of comfort. _

"_S-stop it...please..."_

_One of her hands shakily reached up, clasping over the one of His that rested on the wall behind her. She tried to push His arm away, so that she could be free to run, but she couldn't. Deep down, there was a small part of her that didn't want to move. There was a small part of her that wanted Him, and that subconscious part of her was overpowering her body, making her unable to do anything about the situation. _

_She could feel Him moving again; the hand that she wasn't holding was slowly moving up her leg, teasing the rain-soaked skin._

"_Please...leave me alone."_

_Her whimpering made His anger rise, and He used all his strength to pull her towards Him, and then slam her forcefully back against the wall. This caused her sobs to grow even louder. She turned her face away when He tried to kiss her._

"_I don't want...you."_

_It was only half truthful._

_His eyes narrowed, and His hands moved down so that they rested on her hips. "Of course; you want _him_," He hissed. "You've always wanted _him_. And I want to know why. Why is _he_ so much better than me? Why is _he _so special to you? _He_ is nothing! _He_ is worthless! _He_ is –"_

"– _Everything you're not. That's why."_

_He blinked the rain from His eyes, still glaring down at her shaking form. "How is that? We're the _same person_!"_

_She took in a shuddering breath, shaking her head violently back and forth. "No... You're not. Now, please, get away from me. I don't want this... and neither do you."_

_A smirk formed on His handsome face, and He bent His face forward so that His bangs shaded His dark eyes. "How would you know what I want? You don't. And that is exactly why I am doing this - because I want it; more importantly, it is something that _he_ has always wanted. Doing this will grant me the satisfaction of knowing I could achieve _his_ goal before _he_ even had the chance."_

_Anzu closed her cerulean orbs, which were now red from crying. She felt like giving in. She was powerless in the situation. She knew Him well, and she knew that He never stopped until He got what He wanted. In the end, even if she struggled now, He would still have her. He would still take her. She couldn't do _anything._ She was so weak...just as He said that _he_ was. She couldn't help but wonder...did He think she was just as worthless and disgraceful as _him

_When feeling her go limp in His arms, He grinned again. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, and lightly touched their lips together. She didn't move, or try to fight back. She had decided to just let Him have His way... and pray that He wouldn't do anything too horrible to her. _

_He deepened the kiss, slipping His tongue rather demandingly into her mouth and coaxing her to kiss Him back. Anzu did as was expected of her, and returned the one-sided display of affection. He mumbled something against her mouth which she barely heard, and she nodded in compliance. _

_Reaching up with quivering hands, Anzu slowly unclasped the buttons of His soaked white blouse. She slipped it off of His shoulders, letting her hands gently graze the soft flesh as the material was removed. He shivered in reaction to her touching Him. Her hands traveled lower, to the buckle of the belt on His pants. Looking up at Him pleadingly, she quickly undid the buckle and threw it on the ground next to His discarded shirt. _

_He smiled harshly, walking His fingers up her arm and across to her chest, where he unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to slip carelessly from her body. _

_The tears began flowing harder from Anzu's eyes, falling to the ground and landing on her bare feet. She sobbed when He pressed their bodies together, ignoring the insensible part of her brain that was pleasured by the action. She didn't want this to be happening. Not with Him...not with anyone. It was too much, too soon. No girl should have to go through with what was happening to her. _

'_He's my friend... why won't He stop? Why doesn't He care?' _

_He stopped while kissing down her neck when a voice called out His name. Turning around quickly, He spread His arms out to hide Anzu's form. When His eyes fell on _him_, he growled. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Baring His teeth, He snapped back at the teenaged male coming closer to them. "Get the fuck away from here, you bastard. You're not coming anywhere near Anzu. I got her first...she's _mine_ and she always will be. You're not going to take her away from me again."_

He_ stopped in _his_ tracks, eyes widening slightly. "I can't believe you would do this. I trusted you... I trusted you to look after Anzu. And now... now you do this? Do you realize what this is? This is rape! You're a _rapist_ if you go through with this!"_

"_Shut up!" He screamed, clenching His hands into tight fists. "Shut up!"_

"_No, I won't," _He _said in a cold voice. "I have had enough of you telling me what to do. I am not yours to control and take advantage of, and neither is Anzu."_

_Anzu looked over at _him_, her tears subsiding momentarily. Wriggling free of His hold, which was easier to do now that He was distracted, she ran on wobbling legs over to the one who had come for her. _He_ instinctively wrapped _his_ arms around her, taking off _his_ jacket and covering her bare chest with it. She only sniffled in thanks, hiding her face in _his_ neck, with her trembling arms wrapped tightly around _him_ for security. _

He_ held her closely, smoothing down her tangled and wet brown hair with _his_ hands. "Don't worry... everything will be all right now. I promise." _

_Further inside the alley, He stood by the two items of clothing that belonged to Him and Anzu, which were still lying innocently on the pavement. He was rather irked about what the teenaged male had had the nerve to say to Him. A rapist... there was no possible way He could be considered a rapist. His feelings for Anzu ran much deeper than just physical attraction. Initially it had been lust that He felt for her, but now that He knew her, now that He had been able to spend more time with her, He knew that it was much, much more than that. It was love. It had to be. He knew, because He had never cared for another woman – another person, even – as much as he cared for Anzu. He knew that she held feelings towards Him as well. That is why he did what he did. He figured that if the feelings were mutual, why not act upon them? _

'_Unless,' He thought, glancing towards the brunette. She was still clinging to _him_ as if _he _were a lifeline. It made Him sick, envious, and angry all at the same time. 'Maybe she doesn't care for me in that way? Maybe it was all one-sided..?' He cursed. That had not been something He thought of earlier. He had just assumed that what He felt for her, she felt for Him. 'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' He chanced a peek at her again, seeing that she still had a terrified look in her pure blue eyes. He cursed again under his breath. What did she think of Him now? He was probably some monster to her... After what He had almost done. It almost had been a rape. He had almost raped someone... and not just anyone, either. His only close friend. The only one He figured He could trust in the world. _

'_What have I done? I've destroyed the relationship that we had. I've... I… I really am a monster. _He_'s right. Look what I've done...'_

_Anzu finally gathered the courage took look over at Him. When seeing the torn expression on His face, despite His earlier actions towards her, her heart immediately went out to Him. He was suffering too, because of this whole ordeal. Suddenly, her tears stopped completely. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled away from the warm arms that were holding her, and took several hesitant steps towards Him. Softly, she whispered His name. When He didn't respond, she called out to Him, extending a hand in His direction. _

_She grabbed hold of His arm, turning Him around so that she could see His face. To her complete surprise, there were small streams of tears falling from His dark eyes. They didn't need to say anything to each other. The words seemed to have passed between them without either of them needing to speak._

_They both thought the same thing: "I'm sorry."_

_Anzu; for being in love with His other half..._

_Him; for taking advantage of her and almost stealing her innocence..._

_Anzu smiled at Him. She wanted to touch His face, His cheeks that were rosy due to the cool temperature, His lips that parted ever-so-slightly each time He inhaled. But before she could do anything, _he _had come over and wrapped _his_ arms loosely around her waist. She leant into the comforting embrace, feeling warmth spread through her entire body. She felt so safe when being held by _him_. It wasn't like when He had held her... she had been scared when He had pressed his body against hers. _

_...But things were different with His other half. They always had been, and they probably always would be. _

"_Let's go," _he_ said quietly. _

_The pouring rain had slowed down to a lazy drizzle. _

_Anzu nodded her head, turning away from Him and allowing herself to be led away. Barely, just barely, she could make out His voice speaking while she was walking out of the alley. He had spoken in such a soft tone that she thought that maybe she had just been imagining His voice, and that He really hadn't said anything. _

_But what she thought she heard Him utter were three small words that made her heart jump in her throat. Three simple words that made her want to run straight into His arms and forgive Him for what He had almost done. Three simple words that made her feel as if she was the most special, beautiful woman on earth, and that she could do just about anything if she could just hear them again._

_Three simple words... that sounded noticeably like the phrase: "I love you."_

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the Domino museum. Anzu hurriedly paid the driver and exited the yellow vehicle, not even watching it pull away. She quickly began to ascend the many steps that led to the main entrance of the large building. She slipped quite a few times on the wet concrete, scraping her knees and ripping the material of her graduation robe. But she really didn't care. She didn't care if she got a few cuts. She didn't care if her robe was ruined. Nothing mattered now.

Nothing mattered... except getting to Him.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she through open the heavy doors. She remembered from her last visit to the museum – the one when she had first met the psychic possessor of the Sennen Tauk, Isis Ishtar – that the Ancient Egypt exhibit was located at the far end of the museum, on the ground level. The things displayed on the ground level of the museum were only on display to those who knew about the Sennen Items, and the spirits which dwelled within some of them, and she knew that if He was at the museum, then He would most certainly be down there.

She raced down the many hallways, leaving a long trail of water behind her that was sure to displease the janitor. Once she reached the door to the lower level, she paused; a new thought had suddenly occurred to her.

Once she opened the door... and if she saw Him in there... what was she supposed to do? What was she going to say to Him? What _could_ she say to Him? There wasn't anything coming to mind. Suddenly, her throat was very dry, and she couldn't seem to form thoughts clearly.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could face Him yet. It was too soon after the incident. The whole thing had happened almost a month ago, and yet she still hadn't resolved anything with Him. She hadn't come to terms with what had happened, until now, when she knew that He might be leaving her forever. She had avoided Him like the plague; afraid of what He might say to her during a direct confrontation. Afraid of being _afraid_ of Him... of not being able to stay in the same room as Him, due to memories of that horrible, unfortunate night. Scared of what He thought of her now. Fearful that He was disgusted with her... or worse, that He just didn't care altogether.

Shaking her head, Anzu willed herself to focus. She couldn't be negative. If she didn't think optimistically, then she would end up frightening herself so much that she would run away. And she couldn't run away, she just couldn't. She needed to face Him once and for all. She needed things to be normal between them again.

A look of determination spread across her face and, with newfound courage, she found the strength to open the large doors and step into the room. Immediately as she entered, she was plunged into a world of darkness since none of the lights had been turned on. Grabbing the wall, she felt around for a light switch. Relieved when she came across one, she flipped it upwards and the room was illuminated.

And _he_ was standing there, in front of the Memory Stone, with _his_ back facing her. Anzu's heart swelled and she felt like crying tears of joy. _He_ hadn't left yet. _He_ hadn't left her. She began to move towards _him_, mindful of the objects on the floor. Her eyes roamed _his_ back, memorizing every feature of _him_ from his long legs to _his_ perfect hair that she found more beautiful than even her own.

Her soaked shoes squeaked against the floor, and she stopped immediately when she realized what clothes_ he_ was wearing. Black dress pants, black shoes, and a graduation gown. She choked on a sob. It wasn't Him...

Turning around, Anzu got a good look at _his_ face. _His_ mysterious, soft eyes expressed all the sorrows of the world, and mirrored the way she was feeling at that moment. The look on _his_ face told her everything she needed to know, and shattered her already wounded heart.

She was too late.

Taking a few steps forward, _he_ enveloped her in a comforting hug. The ones that she had always loved and wished to receive... but now felt so wrong. These weren't the arms she wanted around her anymore. She didn't want to be feeling _him_... As much as she loved _him,_ right now she just wanted Him. But now... because of her own stupidity... she would never get to see Him again.

"I'm sorry," _he_ whispered in her ear, resting _his_ head on top of hers. "I told Him to wait... but He thought that you wouldn't come, so He left."

Anzu sniffled, clinging onto _him_. It didn't make her feel as secure as it used to, but it still was some means of condolence. And it helped slightly. After all... _he_ was the same as Him, although completely different. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't realize _he_ was still speaking to her. Glancing up at _him_ with sorrowful azure orbs, she noticed something simmering behind _his_ back.

"Before His departure, He asked me to give this to you."

_He_ reached behind _him _and brought into view the object that had been giving off the glittery glow in the background.

Anzu gasped, hardly believing what she saw. "I... I can't. I can't accept this."

"He wanted you to have it. Besides, where He is now, He no longer needs it," _he_ explained with a weak smile. "Go ahead, take it. He wanted to you have possession of it from now on."

She tentatively took hold of the ancient object, running her slender hand across its fine gold finish. With her index finger she traced the cursed Eye of Horus, and then tightened her grip on it. "His Sennen Item..." she thought out loud. "Why would He want me to have it?"

A small shrug was her only response.

Anzu clutched the Sennen Item tightly, holding it to her chest so it rested against her heart. She breathed in sharply when something that she could not see pressed against her heart, clenching the material of her robe. '_What...?'_ she wondered, looking down at the Item. Very faintly, she could make out His voice.

"_I love you...Anzu."_

Her lips trembled slightly as an invisible kiss was placed upon them. Her eyes closed momentarily, and she could see Him standing before her, with that beautiful smile on His handsome, perfect face.

"_I love you..."_

When she opened her eyes again, the voice was gone, as was the warmth against her lips and her chest. For a moment, she thought it had all been her imagination playing a cruel joke on her. But when she looked back over to the Memory Tablet and saw the mischievous grin on _his_ face, she knew that that wasn't the case. He had really been there; or at least His spirit had, for Its last fleeting seconds.

Walking forward, _he_ took a piece of paper out of _his_ pant pocket. "He told me that, if you accepted His Sennen Item, I should give this to you," _he_ explained, holding out the paper to Anzu.

Anzu took the crumbled document and slowly unfolded it. She was greeted with a rough, sloppy scrawl that she guessed belonged to Him. She had never actually seen His handwriting before, and hadn't even known that He could write in Japanese. Smoothing out the crinkled edges, she began to read what He had left for her.

The note was only one sentence long, but what was written on it meant more to her than anything that could have been said in an entire novel. They were the three simple words that she had thought she heard Him say on that dreadful night when He had almost raped her. Those three simple words that she had thought were just in her imagination, and that she figured were never even said. Those three simple words that made her break down into tears just at the sight of them.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, relaxing slightly when she saw that it belonged to _him_. _He _used his thumb to wipe her eyes dry, and then let her lean against_ himself_ for support.

"He's still with you, you know," _he_ told her in a soft voice. "He'll always be in your heart. If you truly love Him, then His presence in you will never die."

Anzu sniffled, nodding her head. _He_, like usual, was right. She smiled, feeling better already thanks to _his_ wise words. Tightening her grip on _him_, she nuzzled her face in _his_ neck. "Thank you. You've helped me so much during this time. I don't know what I would have done without you."

_He_ smiled in return, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Anzu," _he_ said sincerely.

Anzu felt like she was soaring. _He_ had never said those words to her before, even though _he_ had down things to show that _he_ loved her. Brushing some long bangs away from _his_ eyes, she lightly pressed her lips against _his_. It was a slow, thorough kiss, which left both of them breathless when it was over. And she realized that _his_ kiss had been almost the exact same as His had been earlier.

Now feeling more cheerful and alive as ever, she rested her head on _his_ chest. "I love you too...Ryou." She wrapped her arms around _his_ neck, the crumbled note from Him falling free from her grip and onto the stone floor.

_**Anzu,**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Love, Bakura**_

* * *

A/N: Ta da! And there it is...my first, but certainly not last, BakuraxAnzuxRyou:D Okay, now honestly...I want to know who everyone thought Him and him/_him_ were. Tell me in your reviews! Please review! 


End file.
